Altman Dicar
Diana Altman Dicar is not only handsome but also open-minded. He likes smiling to anyone. He regards everyday life as hope. He is the symbol of justice and love. He likes to help people who are in trouble. Where there exists danger, he will use his greatest effort to work out without any reward. Therefore, once he occur, the world will be peace and human will live happily. Information Full Name Altman Dicar Nickname HeHe Bird Gender Male Age 18 Height 200 centimeters Weight 70 kilograms Description Physical Appearance Altman Dicar is from Mystic Falls. His has a red face. The hair was blue in a mini-mushroom style and wears a black three-cornered hat. There is a star on his forehead. The ears can listen through ultrasonic. He likes wearing a pair of white-rimmed glasses which looks like a handsome man. Behind his back, he has two white wings. His eyes have a magical power that it can see through anything from thousands of miles. Under his high nose, he will show his chalkiness even teeth when he smiles. Clothing Altman Dicar is always cool. He wears a shining blue cloak decorated with many golden jewels when he will help people. A passport which can go anywhere is tied to a black belt around the waist. He always wears an 24-K-natural necklace on neck and shimmering ringing on wrist because he likes showing off. His slacks have two small pockets on the knees which can hold chewing gum. A pair of red sneakers makes him walk in the road like running in the playground. Personality Altman Dicar is very kind and interesting. He likes playing hide and seek and every time he is caught. He is also a very optimistic person. No matter how difficult in doing anything, he always calm down and does it again without any anger and impatient. When he saw a girl who was stumbled over a piece of banana skin, he will fly to grasp her waist and let her keep her feet and threw the banana skin into the garbage then flew away without asking any rewards. He likes talking about some boring topics and touching his friends’ hands and bottom, so sometimes he is suspected as a gay. Smiling is his regular routine. He smiles even some ordinary things when chewing the gum. Therefore, Altman is popular with many people. Possessions A pair of white-rimmed glasses When wearing the glasses, he can see and predict what will happen in the future. He can tell who is a good guy or a bad guy and know the next minute’s danger. Altman always use the glasses to save some people in trouble. A silver stick A silver stick can change its length to do anything. When the sky is full of dark clouds, Altman use the long stick to poke clouds and see again the blue sky. A square box A square box is a magic box which can change the history by incanting “ma-mi-ma-mi-hong”. When one man fell in love with a beautiful girl but he was afraid to said to her, so Altman open the box and incant it, all of a sudden, the girl fell into a faint and the man embraced and kissed her mouth and she woke up, then he said to her and they are happily together from then on. Background Hometown * Mystic Falls Relations Lover * Huang Xiaocui Huang Xiaocui is my honest friend and at last she become my lover. She is a special scientist who insists that Black Hole is exist. She is very inferior because of her freckled face. She want to get rid of her freckles. When we meet by chance, I help her get rid of them by trying many ways. And from then on, her face become very pure and beautiful. She worked in a diligent attitude. Her naturally smile makes me feel comfortable and relaxed. I think I love her. Every time I meet her, my heart will beat dramatically out of control. One day, she told me directly that she had loved me for a long time, and one reason is that I am handsome. At that moment, I also told her the same thing. At last, she became my lover. Best Friend * Super James He is my best friend and we have a lot in common. We like helping people in trouble and be brave. When I do some adventure, he will follow me and never say any boring. Gradually, he said to me that he liked me and he wanted to live with me forever. At that moment, I was at a loss. I know he regard me as his best friend and just play a joke. I told him I have a lover and our relationship is just friend. He ask for a request sobbingly that he would live with me and keep our friendship. Pets Hamu Hamu is a small hamster. It will dance happily when Dicar come back. Hamu itself can eat anything and watch some science fictions. Sometimes, Hamu helps Dicar when he is in trouble. History Altman Dicar had lived in Five-Star Shan-Shui HuangTing. It was also an entertainment for Mystic Falls' s people. On Altman Dicar' s birthday, he met Huang Xiaocui together with Super James. Dicar saw that she was a little inferior and wanted to help her. At that moment, she gave a special gift to Dicar. Dicar pulled her hand and smiled at her. Then, gradually she talked many stories about herself to Dicar and Super James and played with them happily. Although her freckled face was innate, she did not care and sang and danced with Dicar. At last, she became beautiful and confident. Category:Character Page